HE IS MINE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont sortis ensemble au lycée mais la vie qu'ils ont choisie les a obligé à se séparer. 10 ans après, ils se retrouvent, conscients que cette fois, il n'est pas question qu'ils se quittent de nouveau. OS Joyeuse pâques !


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Tiaiel-San**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru. **  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Itachi en passant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte après avoir frappé.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans la lecture d'un contrat pour inviter son frère à rentrer dans son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son écran d'ordinateur, remarquant qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Son aîné lui lança un regard qu'il interpréta clairement comme : « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité », avant de lui répondre :

\- Je terminais la liste des invités pour la réception annuelle et l'envoyer à l'organisatrice. Toi et Naruto êtes les seuls à ne pas m'avoir répondu.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Itachi prenait place en face de lui sur un siège. Ce dernier se massa le cou d'une main, se soulageant les cervicales. Itachi fatiguait ces temps-ci et quoi de plus normal avec l'arrivée d'un nourrisson. Heureusement, il avait décidé de prendre un congé paternité après la réception, ça coïncidait avec la reprise du travail d'Izumi, sa femme. Pendant ces quelques semaines Sasuke gérerait l'entreprise de consultant en marketing qu'ils avaient racheté cinq ans plus tôt.

\- Tu viens accompagner ?

\- Naruto ne sera pas présent ? rétorqua Sasuke.

Un soupir discret lui répondit.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera là mais il ne m'a toujours pas dit s'il venait accompagner. Il était en vacances, je n'ai pas osé le déranger et puis je viens d'apprendre par les parents qu'il vient de revenir et apparemment, son nouvel employé lui avait programmé un super circuit au Pôle nord

\- Mais attend, il ne devait pas faire un tour dans les Caraïbes ?

Itachi le regarda sérieusement avant qu'un rictus moqueur lui mange le visage. Sasuke se retint difficilement de rire en imaginant Naruto se cailler le cul sur la banquise au lieu de se dorer la pilule au soleil. Son nouvel employé n'allait pas faire long feu. Itachi lui expliqua le fou rire général que leurs parents avaient eu en le découvrant par message vidéo en train de claquer des dents tandis que des pingouins sautait dans l'eau en arrière-plan.

Sasuke ne s'étonna pas que la famille de Naruto soit toujours en contact avec ses parents. Sasuke les avait même croisés à l'improviste à la demeure familiale au cours des derniers années. Leurs parents respectifs s'étaient liés d'amitié pendant que Sasuke et Naruto sortaient ensemble en Terminal et ils n'avaient pas eu envie de couper les ponts sous prétexte que leur fils se soient quittés, en bon terme qui plus est. Ils avaient quand même eu la délicatesse de leur demander si ça les dérangeait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Sasuke adorait Minato et Kushina, de même que Fugaku et Mikoto adoraient Naruto. Ils passaient toujours un agréable moment quand ils se revoyaient.

Quant à Naruto et Sasuke, ils ne s'étaient pas revu les cinq premières années après la fin du lycée, soit après leur séparation. Séparation survenue à cause de leurs études respectives dans des pays différents.

Sasuke avait eu des nouvelles de son ex-amant par ses parents et il savait que c'était la même chose du côté de Naruto.

Après leur BAC+5, ils étaient rentrés auprès des leurs. Sasuke définitivement, rachetant avec son aîné une entreprise de marketing. Naruto, pour une dizaine de jours avant de partir faire le tour du monde. Les anciens amants avaient juste eu le temps de partager un repas convivial en famille, tous ensemble.

Ils étaient de nouveau en contact, récurrent, depuis une petite année.

En effet, Sasuke avait su par Itachi que Naruto était devenu un testeur mais pas n'importe lequel. Naruto avait toujours été du genre à voir les choses en grand pour sa vie future alors il avait élargi la branche de son métier il commençât par les hôtels, de luxe ou médiocre, s'étendît aux compagnies aériennes, restaurants en tout genre, magasins, loisirs et tellement plus.

Certains le prenaient pour une agence de voyage mais c'était plus que ça, car tout ce qu'il conseillait, il l'avait essayé. Il offrait un service unique.

Un jour, Sasuke fît appel à lui car il devait se rendre à l'étranger pour un contrat et Naruto le logeât dans un hôtel qui lui correspondait en tout point. Il renouvelât plusieurs fois l'expérience et même quand ses clients vinssent à lui, Naruto s'occupât de leur trouver le meilleur hôtel et les meilleurs endroits à visiter en fonction de leur personnalité et ce qu'ils aimaient.

La vérité dans tout ça, c'était que Sasuke fît décoller la carrière de Naruto en le mettant en relation avec ses clients ou ses partenaires.

Sasuke n'en tirait aucun mérite, il n'avait pas fait ça pour la reconnaissance, ni pour récupérer Naruto, loin de là. Seulement, Naruto et lui avaient toujours fait une bonne équipe. Sasuke faisait travailler Naruto et Naruto l'aidait avec ses clients en les mettant dans de bonnes conditions donnant-donnant.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Tu étais où ? lui demanda Itachi, pas dupe pour un sou.

\- Pas si loin que ça, répondit Sasuke avant de changer de sujet. Rentre retrouver ta femme Itachi, je m'occupe du cas de Naruto et j'enverrais tout à l'organisatrice au plus tard dans la soirée de demain. Ça te va ?

\- Parfait petit frère.

Itachi se leva, Sasuke fit de même, ils s'étreignirent avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sasuke reprit place à son bureau et ouvrit sa boite mail, non sans avoir fait un tour par Google.

**_De : Taka_**

**_A : Kitsune _**

**_Objet : L'amour chez les animaux._**

**_J'ai appris que les pingouins _****_n'_****_ont qu'un seul partenaire durant toute leur vie, le savais-tu ?_**

À plus de minuit passé, Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto lui répondrait mais il avait quand même utilisé leur adresse mail personnel. Il ne voulait pas que le blond se sentent obligé de répondre en voyant l'adresse professionnelle alors qu'il était encore en congé.

Sasuke décida de terminer la lecture de son contrat avant de rentrer chez lui et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout couper, il reçut une notification signalant l'arrivé d'un mail.

**_De : Kitsune_**

**_A : Taka_**

**_Objet : Même chez les animaux, l'amour est destructeur._**

**_Exact ! Ils restent ensemble jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux. L'autre dépérira alors et se laissera mourir, vivant dans un environnement difficile, devant lutter contre le froid, le vent, les marées noires. Pour les pingouins, le couple est indispensable._**

S'attendant à une toute autre repartie, Sasuke réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait répondre pour réussir à faire sortir Naruto de ses gonds.

**_De : Taka_**

**_A : Kitsune_**

**_Objet : L'amour ne gèle pas._**

**_Bien couvert et surtout bien accompagné, on peut facilement supporter -34°C._**

La réponse arriva instantanément. Son téléphone vibra sur son bureau et il décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- _Ne me cherche pas trop Uchiha ! Mes couilles n'ont toujours pas dégelé__es__ et je ne te parle même pas de mon cul. _

La voix joyeuse et chaude qu'il connaissait habituellement était enrouée et cassante.

\- Tu veux que je le mette en feu ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- _La ferme Uchiha, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Je vais t'envoyer dans ce putain d'igloo de mes deux où Konohamaru m'a transformé en bonhomme de neige et tu comprendras. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas touché ma queue tellement j'ai peur qu'elle se brise. _

Sasuke craqua. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire dans sa main mais échoua lamentablement quand Naruto lui hurla d'arrêter de se marrer. Le brun finit par se reprendre et s'enquit réellement de l'état de son ancien amant.

\- _Franchement, j'ai hésité à écourter mes vacances mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner. _

\- Tu vas virer le gamin ?

\- _Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me démange mais non, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance mais je peux t'assurer qu'il va la sentir passé. Je lui ai prévu les mêmes vacances une destination horrible que je n'aurais pas __à __visite__r._

Sasuke fut un peu surpris par cette vengeance bien trouvée, ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto mais à bien y réfléchir, du point de vue de Naruto, il ne s'agissait pas d'une vengeance mais d'une leçon.

\- _Bon sinon Uchiha, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à cette heure-ci alors je suis encore en vacances, vacances que j'écourte pour me rendre à ta réception, soit dit en passant, précisa Naruto._

\- C'est justement à ce sujet que je venais vers toi, dit-il en reprenant un ton sérieux. Je voulais savoir si tu venais accompagner, l'organisatrice a besoin de savoir si elle doit rajouter une personne de plus.

Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il se voilât la face. C'était surtout lui qui avait besoin de savoir si son ex venait accompagner.

Un petit silence s'étendit et Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur en l'interprétant. Il allait devoir vite trouver une personne pour l'accompagner, la réception se tenait à la fin de la semaine.

\- _Normalement oui… Mais j'attends toujours qu'il me le propose au lieu d'user de stratagèmes qui ne lui correspondent pas._

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit en comprenant que Naruto parlait de lui mais pour s'en assurer, il insista :

\- Quand il osera, tu me le feras savoir.

\- _Sasuke, grogna le blond._

\- Tiens-toi prêt pour 19h30.

Un petit rire lui répondit suivit d'une faible quinte de toux. Naruto s'était enrhumé pendant ses vacances mais Sasuke savait que ça n'allait pas durer et qu'il serait sur pied pour vendredi soir.

\- _Évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser le choix. Dans ce cas, si tu tiens tant que ça à faire « moi tarzan, toi jeanne », tu n'oublieras pas de m'offrir un super costume et un bijou pour que je ne te fasse pas honte et que je sois digne d'être à tes côtés. Pour rappel : 180cm et 75kg_

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto lui raccrocha au nez mais Sasuke n'avait pas fini de le taquiner pour la soirée. Il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et plutôt loquace. Il tapa un dernier mail.

**_De : Taka_**

**_A : Kistune_**

**_Objet : Tout est une question de centimètre._**

**_C'est bizarre, dans mes souvenirs je m'étais arrêt_****_é_****_ à 10cm._**

Sasuke était vraiment vache car il savait que Naruto était presque au double en érection, sa bouche pouvait en témoigner.

**_De : Kitsune_**

**_A : Taka_**

**_Objet : C'est toujours 3cm de plus que toi._**

**_Au repos ! Et en mode hibernation au Pôle Nord !_**

Sasuke venait de piquer sa fierté. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

**_De : Taka_**

**_A : Kistune_**

**_Objet : Je crois que ce que je vois._**

**_Ce n'est pas beau de mentir ) _**

**_Publicité mensongère. Je demande à voir ce que j'achète._**

**_Bonne nuit le renard._**

Sasuke tapa sur la touche envoyer et attendit.

**_De : Kistune_**

**_A : Taka_**

**_Objet : Tu ne t'appellerais pas Thomas par hasard ? Je ne suis pas Jésus._**

**_Si tu es sage, ça sera gratuit pour toi._**

**_Bonne nuit le faucon._**

S'affaissant dans son siège, Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond après avoir tout éteint. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés.

Il n'y avait pas eu de tromperie, tout se passait bien dans leur couple, ils étaient heureux et amoureux comme on pouvait l'être à 18ans, ils dérangeaient un peu une minorité au lycée mais pas leur vrais amis et leur couple avait même aidé certains à sortir du placard. Alors pourquoi se séparer ? Parce qu'ils savaient depuis longtemps leurs désirs de partir à l'étranger pour leur études supérieures. Dès la première semaine ensemble, ils en avaient parlé mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils préféraient passer à côté d'une belle relation.

S'il devait être honnête, Sasuke dirait qu'il ne pensait pas s'attacher aussi fort à Naruto à l'époque, être amoureux au point de vouloir le suivre mais sa raison avait eu le dessus sur le cœur, tout comme pour son amant.

Ils avaient longtemps discuté et fais l'amour aussi, avant de se séparer. Il n'était pas question qu'ils mettent leur vie sur pause pendant cinq ans, qu'ils s'attendent, ils voulaient profiter pour ne rien regretter- et heureusement pour Sasuke car Naruto partît cinq ans de plus. La peur de se sentir enfermés à des milliers de kilomètre l'un de l'autre et de le faire payer à son amant s'ils restaient encore ensemble eus été une raison plus que suffisante pour se séparer. Ils s'aimaient et ils ne voulaient jamais arriver à se détester. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ceux qui disaient que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre. Ils étaient plutôt d'accord avec ceux qui disaient « l'amour ne se résume pas qu'à un je t'aime ».

A bien y réfléchir, Naruto avait été le premier amour de Sasuke et rien n'effaçait le premier amour. Pure, vrai, sans faux-semblants, vécu pleinement. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Cette sensation d'éternité car même si sa tête connaissait l'issue de son histoire, son cœur ignorait qu'elle puisse se terminer un jour. Évidemment, qu'il avait eu d'autres histoires, profitant de tous ce que ses partenaires pouvaient lui offrir mais ce n'était jamais comme avec Naruto. Naruto était unique. Son renard.

Ce surnom ne venait pas de son obsession pour l'esprit surnaturel japonais mais bien parce qu'un jour, Naruto l'avait baladé pendant des heures dans la forêt qui bordait Konoha pour attendre devant un terrier. Terrier d'où était apparu des renardeaux. Avec précaution et patience, ce qui n'était pas le fort de Naruto, ce dernier avait pu leur tendre de la nourriture. Son amant lui avait expliqué que des braconniers avaient sévis dans le coin et qu'il avait retrouvé une renarde à moitié mort ici, surement pour protéger ses petits. Sasuke trouvait que Naruto s'occupait des renardeaux comme un renard. D'où ce surnom. Naruto avait fini par les signaler à un parc qui les avait récupérés pour les apprivoiser au lieu de le laisser mourir dans la forêt sans avoir appris à se nourrir seul.

Naruto était aussi de ce genre quand il était malade alors Sasuke se promit qu'à la première heure demain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il lui ferait livrer des vrais repas pleins de vitamines plutôt que des ramens tout préparé. Pour le charrier un peu plus, peut-être qu'il lui achètera une combinaison en forme de pingouin, ça devait bien se trouver sur Internet.

* * *

**Vendredi soir.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un Sasuke apprêté qui se dirigea tout droit vers la porte de Naruto, un costume dans une housse et une boite à la main. Il trouva un petit post-it orange sur la porte.

_Toujours en avance._

_A la douche._

_3 essais pour rentrer._

_Bonne chance ^_^ _

Sasuke sourit. Il n'était pas question de chance mais juste de connaître assez bien son ex amant. Il vit le petit boitier à code que l'état avait récemment mis en test pour ouvrir les appartements et maisons. Les serrures existaient toujours comme double protection mais elles finiraient par disparaître. Sasuke était contre mais le monde avançait avec la technologie, il fallait s'y attendre.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Sasuke élimina leurs dates de naissance et sélectionna trois nombres : La date de leur mise en couple, de leur premier baiser et de leur première fois. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir celle que Naruto portait le plus dans son cœur ou celle dont Sasuke accordait le plus d'importance. Puis le brun se souvint qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment focalisés là-dessus malgré qu'ils aient retenu les moments importants de leur histoire cependant, une date restait gravée en Sasuke et ce dernier eu la prétention de croire que pour Naruto, c'était la même chose : Leur rupture.

Il tapa le nombre correspondant et la porte s'ouvrit du premier coup. Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne à voir le mauvais chez les autres ou dans une situation mais c'était bien son style d'utiliser le négatif pour faire ressortir le positif. Et à cet instant, en rentrant dans l'appartement de son ex, il eut l'impression que cette soirée marquait un nouveau départ.

Sasuke rentra dans un mini vestibule où il retira son pardessus qu'il pendit au porte manteau prévu à cet effet avant d'atterrir dans un salon et une cuisine ouverte. La pièce était épurée et une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la forêt de Konoha, Naruto n'avait jamais aimé se sentir oppressé.

Son attention fut attirée par le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant. Il vit, dans un petit renfoncement une porte entrouverte, il s'y glissa, atterrissant dans une chambre. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le lit, en face une télévision et derrière un immense dressing avec une porte en verre d'où il était sûr que Naruto surgirait dans quelques minutes. Sasuke s'avança vers le dressing pour y découvrir un costume à Naruto accrocher à une poignée. Son ancien amant avait pourtant bien exigé que ce soit le brun qui lui ramène et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait le faire alors ça le contraria un peu. Sans demander la permission, comme si c'était chez lui. Sasuke ouvrit la grande porte qu'il supposa, à raison, être la penderie et rangea le costume de Naruto avant de pendre le sien. Il retira la housse qu'il plia soigneusement et la posa sur une chaise qui ne trônait pas loin. L'eau cessa de couler et Sasuke se cala contre l'arrière du lit, y déposant sa boite et attendant.

Naruto sortit de sa salle de bain avec une petite serviette sur les hanches. Il s'était séché les cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mouiller son costume, surtout qu'il allait être en retard. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris que Sasuke se trouve face à lui, dans sa chambre, dans un costume trois pièce bleu anthracite. Sasuke avait opté pour une chemise bleu ciel ainsi qu'une cravate de la même couleur que son costume, décorée d'une pince à cravate camel. La couleur faisait rappel à la ceinture et aux chaussures qui casaient parfaitement bien le bleu. Les bras croisés sur le torse, Naruto vit une montre dont le bracelet était camel et le fond du cadran bleu. Les gens pouvaient penser que ça faisait trop mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'ensemble complet était parfait, surtout sur Sasuke. Son ancien amant était magnifique, il l'avait toujours été mais le temps l'avait rendu encore plus beau.

Quand Naruto sentit son entrejambe s'éveiller, il se retourna pour lui présenter son dos et chercher un caleçon propre dans un tiroir de son dressing.

\- Combien d'essai ? se renseigna-t-il curieux de savoir si Sasuke le connaissait encore.

\- Du premier.

Un frisson traversa sa peau caramel. Naruto adorait la voix suave du brun. Au lycée, il l'entendait très peu, c'est ce qui la rendait aussi exceptionnel que rare. Bien sûr, en présence de leur famille et après leur mise en couple, Sasuke parlait plus mais ce n'était jamais pour brasser de l'air. Il ouvrait la bouche quand c'était nécessaire.

Naruto laissa tomber sa serviette au sol et se pencha pour enfiler son boxer orange. Sentir le regard gourmand de Sasuke sur ses fesses ne l'aidait pas à calmer son érection naissante. Il ferma les yeux et força sa tête à réfréner son corps. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une sacrée volonté. Il fit un pas sur le côté en direction de son costume qu'il avait accroché mais ne le trouva pas. Un autre costume se trouvait à la place.

Il jura entre ses dents, Sasuke n'avait pas osé…

Naruto rigolât, il n'avait pas été sérieux une seconde au téléphone.

Naruto tendit la main pour toucher la qualité du costume, il s'agissait d'un 100% laine noir. Ce n'était pas de la qualité de merde. Il l'ouvrit pour voir la doublure orange et ses initiales brodés à l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… souffla-t-il ému. Combien je te dois ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Ce n'était pas une question d'argent. Naruto allait vexer Sasuke s'il continuait sur sa lancée alors il se tut et s'habilla. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau et qu'importe ce que c'était, il fallait l'accepter et remercier.

Même s'il avait déjà une chemise et une ceinture noires, Sasuke lui en avait offert. En plus du costume, la chemise aussi était faite sur mesure, le col lui serait le cou comme il fallait. Son ancien amant lui avait choisi un look tout en noir avec seulement la cravate orange qui ressortait à merveille, sa couleur préférée. Il prit ses chaussures, noir pour rester dans le thème, dans son dressing et les enfila. Il se redressa pour faire face à Sasuke, ses mains jouant avec les revers de sa chemise.

\- Comment tu me trouves ?

\- Presque parfait, répondit Sasuke en s'approchant.

Le brun s'arrêta à un pas de lui, mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de son costume et en sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. Naruto vit une pince à cravate noire et des boutons de manchette orange. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas insister. Sasuke le gâtait comme il n'aurait pas dû. Ce dernier lui attacha le tout avant de se reculer pour admirer l'ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

\- Non Sasuke, sérieusement, c'est trop.

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille en se dirigeant vers le lit où Naruto vit une plus grosse boite que la précédente sur la tête de lit. Le brun revint et la mit dans ses mains. Naruto hésita une seconde avant de regarder à l'intérieur. Son cœur rata un battement. Une montre au bracelet sombre avec le cadran orange mais ce qui le troubla le plus, fut les initiales de Sasuke gravés à l'intérieur du cadran.

Sasuke reprit la boite et Naruto s'attacha le bijou avant de se positionner devant sa glace en pied dans un coin de sa chambre. Il se regarda et se trouva magnifique. Sasuke se mit à ses côtés avant de se glisser dans son dos, les mains sur ses hanches. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

\- Tu es parfait, entendit-il avant de sentir les lèvres fines à la base de son oreille l'embrasser.

Naruto ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour profiter du baiser avant de tourner la tête dans la direction de Sasuke. A son tour, il l'embrassa, à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Merci.

XxX

Assis confortablement sur le siège passager, Naruto caressait la base de la nuque de Sasuke qui conduisait attentivement. Même si le brun détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux car il mettait un temps fou à faire tenir sa coupe asymétrique, il adorait qu'on lui masse la naissance de ses cheveux. La montre que Sasuke venait de lui offrir était découverte et il la regarda une fois de plus. Une marque d'appartenance. La seule que Naruto avait réussi à apposer sur Sasuke était sa chevalière où ses initiales étaient gravées. N.U pour Naruto Uzumaki. Il tenait son nom de sa mère car l'hôpital avait fait une erreur en mettant le nom de sa mère au lieu de celui de son père, n'étant pas mariés, sur l'acte de naissance. Naruto aurait pu changer à sa majorité mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son père, Minato, savait que le nom ne changeait rien à ses sentiments à son égard.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan devant les autres ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il garda un visage impassible.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Naruto sourit discrètement. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Sasuke avait toujours un plan. Ce dernier en avait eu un pour le faire réagir et montrer aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble au lycée. Il se souvint comment Sasuke chopât discrètement un mec qui lui faisait du rentre dedans pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer puis comment, au milieu de la cours de récréation, Naruto montrât à tout le monde que Sasuke lui appartenait.

Le blond savait pertinemment que ce soir allait ressembler d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce jour-là.

XxX

La réception se déroulait à merveille. Naruto et Sasuke, arrivés ensemble, s'étaient séparés au cours de la soirée pour parler chacun à des anciens, futurs ou actuel clients.

Naruto avec Itachi, entourés de plusieurs femmes, discutaient joyeusement avec un verre de champagne à la main. Discuter était un bien grand mot car elles les draguaient ouvertement. Itachi, tout en finesse, avait évoqué sa récente paternité, elles avaient donc jeté son dévolu sur Naruto. Ce dernier, marchant à la voile et à vapeur, ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de les éconduire et puis flirter ne faisait pas de mal, surtout si ça rapportait des contrats.

Sasuke arriva dans leur direction, attirant les regards et Naruto en profita pour souffler.

\- Vous tombez bien, s'exclama une des femmes en s'adressant au cadet des Uchiha. Votre frère nous a dit qu'il venait d'être papa d'une belle petite fille et vous. C'est pour quand ? Vous avez déjà quelqu'un votre vie ?

Le groupe se tut, attendant une réponse que tout le monde voulait entendre.

\- Oui.

Clair, net mais pas précis. Itachi détourna la conversation, sachant pertinemment que les groupies allaient insister alors que Sasuke ne comptait absolument pas s'étendre. La discussion dévia quelques minutes avant de revenir sur Sasuke.

\- Vous avez une très belle chevalière. N.U ? Ce ne sont pas vos initiales. N. Uchiha ? Un proche parent ? se renseigna une belle brune, Tenten.

\- Non, répondit Sasuke en portant sa coupe de champagne à la bouche, montrant à tous la chevalière en or. C'est pour Naruto Uzumaki.

Un gros blanc s'installa dans le groupe avant que les regards convergent vers Naruto. Ce dernier les ignora et porta innocemment sa coupe à la bouche, dévoilant la montre que Sasuke lui avait offert avec les initiales S.U. Il but très lentement, laissant à tous le plaisir de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations qui se bousculaient dans leur tête pour les assembler correctement.

\- Oooh donc vous êtes…

\- Veuillez m'excusez mesdames, le devoir m'appelle, les salua Sasuke avant de prendre congé.

Sasuke s'éclipsa et Itachi en profita pour entraîner Naruto à l'écart.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, sourit Itachi.

\- C'est ton frère qui a commencé, rétorqua innocemment Naruto.

Itachi secoua la tête, dépité par ce comportement enfantin, mais très amusé de les retrouver comme avant, dans leur adolescence. Sasuke avait toujours été possessif avec Naruto et ce dernier le lui rendît bien, en moins subtil évidemment. Leur couple avait alimenté pas mal de commérage au lycée mais ça ne les avait jamais arrêté d'agir comme bon leur semblait.

Itachi savait pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés après le bac et à ses yeux, ça avait été une bêtise. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas son histoire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'ils se remettent ensemble, tout comme leurs parents respectifs. Aux yeux de tous, Sasuke et Naruto étaient fait pour être ensemble et ils se retrouveraient sans aucun doute.

En tout cas, si Itachi pouvait donner un coup de pouce, il allait le faire :

\- Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été avec un autre comme il a été avec toi.

Naruto but une petite gorgée de sa flûte de champagne sans le regarder. Il fixait Sasuke au loin qui discutait avec un partenaire. Itachi savait que, même si le corps de Naruto disait le contraire, il l'écoutait.

\- Il a eu des aventures, il s'est amusé mais il n'a jamais accordé autant d'importance à une de ses histoires autant qu'à la vôtre.

Itachi attendit que l'information soit entièrement absorbée avant de se retirer. Il le salua et partit auprès d'autres clients potentiels. Il ne cherchait pas à créer un débat, juste à faire réfléchir Naruto en plantant une petite graine.

XxX

Naruto laissa Itachi s'en aller sans le rattraper pour obtenir plus d'information. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait exactement ce qu'Itachi voulait dire et ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Sasuke n'était pas le seul à avoir eu des aventures sans importance. Du moins, Naruto avait fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas sérieux. Il ne faisait pas exprès mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, Naruto comparait toujours ses amants à Sasuke et forcément, aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Le peu qui y arrivait, il leur trouvait un défaut. Naruto avait toujours su que Sasuke lui correspondait mais ils étaient jeunes et ils ne voulaient pas s'enfermer dans une relation aussi tôt dans leur vie. Ça avait été une erreur. Il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Peut-être que Sasuke aussi.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom. Il fit face à Monsieur Subaku, un client de Sasuke. Le brun les avait mis en contact et depuis Naruto faisait son travail en lui trouvant les meilleurs hôtels et circuits pour ses séminaires. Ils avaient un bon feeling et Naruto n'était pas dupe au point de ne pas voir qu'il plaisait au roux mais il n'avait jamais montré qu'il était intéressé aussi. Ce qui était le cas. Gaara Subaku était de la même trempe que Sasuke mais justement ce n'était pas Sasuke. Et depuis que ce dernier était revenu dans sa vie, il arrivait de moins en moins à faire de la place aux autres.

\- Monsieur Subaku, le salua-t-il d'un petit hochement de tête.

\- C'est une belle réception, les Uchiha savent recevoir.

Naruto acquiesça et ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes avant que son vis-à-vis ne tente une approche :

\- Avez-vous besoin qu'on vous ramène ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sasuke se matérialisa à ses côtés, une main au creux de ses reins et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- On y va ?

Naruto sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Sasuke, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Qu'il ne soit pas si tard que ça et que le brun soit l'hôte ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience pour s'éclipser. Il avait montré qu'il était là et maintenant, il partait.

\- Je t'attendais, Monsieur Subaku me tenait compagnie.

Les azurs dans les onyx, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Sasuke marquait encore son territoire, subtilement, et Naruto le laissa faire.

\- J'espère que la soirée était à votre goût. Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Subaku.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire désolé. Il était chasse gardée. Peut-être que c'était mieux que le roux l'apprenne comme ça plutôt qu'il ne se fasse rejeter en bonne et due forme.

Gaara les salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Naruto se laissa traîner hors de la soirée par un Sasuke confiant.

XxX

Sasuke se gara en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ?

\- Tu sais que si je monte c'est pour coucher avec toi ? répondit Sasuke sérieusement.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était principalement pour ça qu'il l'invitait à monter mais pas seulement.

\- Tu sais que si tu montes, je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir ?

Sasuke tendit la main pour caresser sa joue, Naruto ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour savourer le contact. Il aimait quand le brun le touchait. Ça lui avait manqué.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

Le cœur de Naruto se gonfla. Il mit sa main sur celle de Sasuke, légèrement plus froide, pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Sans un mot, juste avec le regard, Naruto l'invita à le suivre. Ils grimpèrent en silence, s'arrêtant à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Naruto leva la main pour atteindre le boitier mais se stoppa avant de taper le code qui correspondait à la date de leur rupture. Il hésita.

\- Promets-moi que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de ce code.

Sasuke n'aurait pas dû promettre une telle chose car rien ne garantissait qu'ils restent ensemble toute leur vie mais il le fit quand même :

\- Je te le promets.

Naruto tapa le code et le fit entrer. Ils se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre où Sasuke ramena Naruto contre lui pour l'étreindre. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant.

\- Sasuke… Montre-moi qu'entre nous, rien n'a changé.

Sasuke acquiesça en se mettant en action. Il les déshabilla sans faire de chichi avant de se mettre à genoux. Naruto devint dur comme de la pierre. Sasuke à ses pieds lui avait toujours fait un effet de dingue. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues et les pressa dans une attente douloureuse. Sasuke y répondit en prenant en bouche son sexe. Le brun le suça avidement, comme Naruto aimait. Deux doigts se faufilèrent entre ses cuisses et commencèrent à masser son entrée. Il se détendit immédiatement. Même si ça faisait des mois que Naruto n'avait plus eu de rapport, il se faisait du bien quand même.

\- Toujours aussi doué, gémit Naruto quand Sasuke trouva sa prostate rapidement. Oui, là, continue.

Naruto l'encouragea et Sasuke redoubla d'effort pour le préparer. Il en profita pour se caresser et les mettre à égalité.

* * *

Tandis que Sasuke s'assit contre la tête de lit, Naruto versa du lubrifiant dans sa main et sur le sexe de son amant avant de le branler. Naruto frissonna en jaugeant de la longueur et de l'épaisseur du membre qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Sasuke était devenu un homme sous tous les aspects et il avait hâte de le goûter entièrement.

\- Sasuke est-ce qu'on a besoin d'un préservatif ?

\- Je crois que tu as enfin réussi à me vexer ce soir, respira fortement Sasuke.

Dire que Sasuke n'avait jamais été imprudent aurait été un mensonge mais depuis que Naruto était revenu dans sa vie plusieurs mois auparavant, Sasuke avait fait un test de dépistage et eût des rapports protégés.

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner alors.

Naruto chevaucha les cuisses de Sasuke. Ce dernier récupéra un peu de lubrifiant pour étendre davantage l'anus rosée.

\- Depuis combien de temps Naruto ?

\- Un…an, haleta le blond quand deux doigts lubrifiés touchèrent délicieusement sa boule de nerf.

Sasuke, incrédule, arrêta aussitôt ses mouvements. Ça correspondait à leur reprise de contact récurrente.

\- Tu m'as attendu ?

Le corps de Naruto se crispa autour de ses doigts, le trahissant. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et son amant s'y engouffra, l'empêchant de parler. Des mains se refermèrent dans sa tignasse brune et tirèrent en arrière pour qu'il bascule la tête, approfondissant le baiser. Sasuke lâcha prise et laissa Naruto prendre tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il le méritait plus que n'importe qui. Le blond était resté fidèle à ses sentiments en se bridant.

Naruto prit son sexe et s'empala lentement dessus. La chair s'écarta pour le laisser se loger au chaud. Sasuke aimait cette sensation mais encore plus celle si spéciale qu'il ressentait avec Naruto. Elle était unique et la retrouver était largement à la hauteur de ses attentes, elle était même meilleur. Les sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto y jouait beaucoup.

Sasuke mit ses mains sur les hanches et imposa un mouvement de bas en haut que Naruto stoppa rapidement :

\- J'ai dit que j'allais me faire pardonner.

Taquin, Naruto mit une main sur son torse, le repoussant contre la tête de lit tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière, presque à s'allonger entre ses jambes. Il commença à remuer des hanches et les azurs se révulsèrent de plaisir. Sasuke savoura cette image. Son amant se donnait du plaisir, Naruto avait appris à connaître parfaitement son corps avec les années. Le brun le laissa se faire du bien, récoltant de délicieuse contractions annales autour de son membre. Son propre plaisir montait crescendo et il s'apprêtait à exploser.

\- Bon sang, jura Naruto.

Sasuke anticipa avant d'entendre Naruto se fustiger. Il encercla la base du sexe de son amant et l'empêcha de jouir. Naruto couina douloureusement. A juste titre, ce dernier allait venir avant lui.

\- Maintenant à mon tour.

Sasuke attrapa Naruto et le bascula sur le dos, il prit les jambes musclées et le ramena contre son torse, le pliant en deux complètement. Sans ménagement, Sasuke le pilonna, arrachant des cris agréables à ses oreilles. Entendre Naruto était la plus belle des mélodies. Un coup puissant l'envoya très loin mais son amant l'obligea à redescendre, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos :

\- Je t'interdis de jouir.

Sasuke se crispa, bloquant tous les mouvements, ferma les yeux et se força à écouter Naruto.

\- C'est de la torture, tu es un démon ! grogna Sasuke.

L'exclamation qui sortit du cœur fit doucement rire Naruto à bout de souffle.

\- On ne va plus se retenir longtemps. Viens là.

Naruto obligea Sasuke à revenir en position basique. Un missionnaire. Allongé l'un sur l'autre et enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Naruto mis ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et croisa ses talons sur les reins. Il savoura chaque coup de bassin et frottement de sexe entre leurs deux corps. Naruto se gorgea du visage rosi par l'effort, des cheveux bruns collés au front blanc et de la bouche ouverte dans de petits halètements discret.

La vérité le frappa.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Sasuke.

Les onyx brillèrent et pas seulement d'excitation à cette confession.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla quand son portable émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un glapissement de renard. Au lieu de prendre l'objet, il tâta la place à ses côtés chaude mais vide. Agacé, il tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour regarder ce que sa mère lui voulait.

_« Tu as intérêt à te réveiller rapidement. N'oublie pas le repas à la maison. Les Uchiha seront là »_

Naruto grogna en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas oublier parce qu'elle lui rappelait toujours les repas en famille et se chargeait de le réveiller en le mitraillant de sms et d'appel.

\- C'est qui ?

Sasuke arriva tranquillement en bas de jogging qu'il avait dû lui piquer dans son dressing. Il s'assit au bord du lit de son côté, une tasse de café fumante à la main et un croissant de l'autre. Naruto se mit sur le flan et croqua à pleine bouche dedans. Il profita de la magnifique vue du torse imberbe et des fin abdominaux. Naruto prendrait le temps, lors de leur prochaine étreinte, de les tracer du bout de la langue.

\- Ma mère qui nous somme de nous préparer et rejoindre tout le monde, répondit Naruto.

\- Faudrait repasser par chez moi.

Naruto fit la moue, passant un doigt sous l'élastique du jogging.

\- J'aime que tu portes mes affaires. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un jean et un t-shirt qui t'iront.

Sasuke lui tendit la fin du croissant que Naruto s'empressa de gober alors qu'il touchait le bout du sexe qui cherchait à s'échapper. Le brun but une gorge de café chaud avant de le poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Et moi, je suis sûr qu'on peut arriver en retard, rétorqua Sasuke en se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres charnues tandis que son membre se faisait délicieusement emprisonner.

\- Uniquement si on a une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer, lança Naruto à quelques centimètres des lèvres.

Sasuke s'arrêta et sourit :

\- Quoi, tu es enceint et je ne le sais pas ?

Naruto explosa de rire. Il découvrait que son amant s'essayait à l'humour et ça lui plaisait. Tout chez Sasuke lui plaisait de toute façon.

Et alors qu'ils remettaient le couvert, les amants repensaient à eux.

La vie leur avait conseillée de se séparer à un croisement mais les avait remis sur la même route avec le temps. Naruto et Sasuke avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, pas de mauvaise surprise. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, ils se suffisaient. Certains auraient dit que leur relation manquait de pétillant mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils se contentaient de l'autre. Ils avaient quelque chose en plus : la certitude de leurs sentiments.

XxX

Naruto passa la porte de chez lui sans frapper. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeait pas.

\- Salut la famille !

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui et pria pour que sa nièce soit réveillée parce que sinon Itachi allait faire la peau au blond. Il arriva dans le salon où un brouahaha sans nom régnait. Apparemment tout le monde venait d'arriver, plus ou moins en même temps. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas en retard. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Kushina s'occupa de prendre commande auprès de tous pour les apéritifs et Minato installa tout le monde au salon avec des salés grignoter.

\- Comment s'est passé la soirée hier ? s'enquit Fugaku auprès de ses fils.

\- Bien, répondit Itachi en berçant sa fille dans les bras. La réception était très belle, Konan, l'organisatrice a fait des merveilles. Sasuke et Naruto se sont éclipsés avant la fin, m'abandonnant mais sinon ça va.

Sasuke debout, un verre de vin à la main eu droit à plusieurs paires de yeux sur lui. Ils remarquèrent seulement que l'homme ne portait pas des vêtements qui lui correspondaient. En effet, le jean était couvert de petites abrasions et son t-shirt était orange.

\- Prend une chaise Sasuke, lui proposa Kushina en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les canapés et faisant comme si de rien était.

Pourtant le brun préféra s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Naruto s'était assis. Il porta son verre à sa bouche d'une main tandis que l'autre trouva sa place dans la nuque de Naruto qui se replaçait après avoir piqué un gressin. Tout naturellement, Naruto se pressa contre Sasuke et mit une main sur la cuisse qui était à hauteur de son bras.

Leur famille n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre la situation.

Sasuke était à Naruto et Naruto était à Sasuke.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure:**_

_Posté avec quelques heures d'avances _

_Joyeuse pâques ! N'abusez pas trop du chocolat demain ^^_

_Merci d'avance à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet OS_


End file.
